Demand for information technology devices is constantly growing. Such devices can be equipped with wireless technologies. There is currently a demand for increased performance from these wireless technologies. The demand and general prevalence of the devices has created crowding in the Electro-Magnetic (EM) spectrum. This crowding may be related to EM spectrum partitioning. As more bandwidths are used, there may be fewer available channels. There may be an increasing demand for high-bandwidth usage (e.g., streaming high-definition video to a cellular device). Existing technologies, which allow for such high-bandwidth usage, may reach unsustainable levels of demand and usage. The fact that these technologies, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, operate on a relatively limited partition of the EM spectrum can magnify these problems. Efficient radio communication in its current state may not be sustainable using current techniques.